Our little brother
by Brentinator
Summary: A collection of one shots about the newest bionic, Daniel Davenport. Dedicated to Anonlabratslover.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel's POV.

Don't get me wrong, being bionic is awesome. I have a new dad, three new siblings, a egotistical uncle and a step cousin. But then I went on my first actual mission, not one I caused, and I learned that being bionic isn't as easy as it seemed.

"Daniel. Touch Bree and you two use your super speed to put out this giant fire. Adam and Leo, you two look for anyone who is under rubble and get them out." My older brother Chase, commanded.

"Got it, and you can be bossy, as usual." Adam said as he and Leo left.

I touched my older sister's, Bree, shoulder and we super sped in opposite directions. Then I saw a tone of rubble falling above me, then I blacked out.

Bree's POV.

I watched in horror as my newest little brother was crushed under a bunch of rubble.

"Daniel!" I screamed as I started digging in the rubble.

My brother's ran over and started digging with me. Douglas was gonna kill us, me especially. I was the one who begged Douglas to let Daniel on the mission and now our thirteen year old brother was under a pile of rubble.

Flashback to earlier this afternoon...

"No!" Douglas yelled as he walked away from me.

"Please?" I begged as I followed him.

"No!" Douglas yelled again.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because Daniel is just starting his training, plus he's only thirteen." Douglas pointed out.

"I was thirteen when I went on my first mission." I said.

"I wasn't there!" Douglas exclaimed.

"Please?" I asked again.

"Fine. But you had better keep him safe." Douglas said.

"Ok!" I happily exclaimed.

Then the mission alarm went off.

End of flashback.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Chase yelling.

"I found him!"

Adam Leo and I ran over and gently pulled out Daniel. Then Chase checked for a pulse.

"I think he'll be ok, we gotta go." Chase said.

Adam picked up Daniel, we all walked to the Davencopter, Adam put Daniel down on the cost and Chase began to treat his visible injuries. As soon as he was done, I walked over to Daniel and sat down.

"Daniel, I'm really sorry I dragged you on this stupid mission." I whispered in Daniel's ear.

The Davencopter stopped outside of the academy and Douglas was waiting for us. Adam picked up Daniel and we got out. Douglas saw Daniel and he got furious.

"I thought you said you would keep him safe!" Douglas yelled.

"It was a accident!" I yelled back.

"Adam, take Daniel upstairs to your room, I'll be up there in a second." Douglas said.

Adam nodded, we all ran up the stairs and Adam put Daniel down. Then Douglas came up a few seconds later with a mini X-ray scanner.

"Congratulations guys, you gave Daniel five broken ribs and a concussion." Douglas announced, and left the room.

Daniel's POV.

I woke up, my head was throbbing and my ribs really hurt. I tried to sit up, but Adam pushed me back down.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Take it easy Daniel, you got pretty banged up." Chase said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were putting out a fire at a high school and you got crushed under a ton of rubble." Leo explained.

"Ok. Now I know what you guys meant when you said that these missions were dangerous." I said.

"No kidding." Bree agreed.

"You broke your ribs and you have a concussion." Chase said.

"I could kinda tell since my head is pounding and my ribs don't feel too great." I said. Then a thought came into my head. "Does my dad know?"

"Let's just say he wasn't to happy when we came back and you were unconscious." Adam said.

Then Douglas came in the room.

"How are you feeling Daniel?" Douglas asked.

"Why aren't you this concerned about us...ever?" Bree asked.

"Because I didn't raise you!" Douglas yelled.

"I'm ok Dad." I said.

"Good thing your bionics will heal you in a matter of days, a week at most." Chase explained.

"Why couldn't my bionics have been activated when I broke my wrist last year?" I asked.

My Dad, Adam, Leo and Chase left until Bree and I were alone.

"Daniel, I'm sorry. I was supposed to protect you on that mission and I failed. Can you forgive me?" Bree asked.

"Why not?" I shrugged as I hugged my older sister.

The end.

 **Who loved the new episode!? I know I did! Daniel is one of the best characters.**

 **My favorite part was when Adam said.**

 **"According to this I died 35 years ago."**

 **I stopped breathing because of how much I was laughing.**

 **The one part I didn't like was when they found out that every was lying.**

 **That's not good family relationships people!**

 **Anyway. Super special thanks to Anonlabratslover. You are the first person who said that I'm your favorite author.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel's POV.

Today was my 13 birthday and my parents gave me helicopter tickets. We were gonna have a night tour of my hometown, Highland Hills. It was beautiful at night, but some visitors thought it was scary. And even though I don't recommend going to a couple houses at night, it was beautiful when all the lights turned on and the nightlife came out. We were walking towards the helicopter when I looked over and saw a billboard with a kid, maybe 16, on it. It said something along the lines of.

Leo Dooley's bionic team, call today!

And then there was a phone number at the bottom. Some people could be so self absorbed. A few people I didn't know, my parents and I climbed into the helicopter. I buckled my seatbelt and grinned. I loved helicopters. Then I felt it go up...and fall back down halfway off the building.

"What's going on?!" My dad yelled at the pilot.

My mom grabbed me and held me close.

"It looks like the engine is broken." The pilot calmly explained.

"Ok. You do realize that we're hanging off the edge of a building?!" My dad yelled making the rest of the passengers scream.

I got my mom to let go of me and I called that number on the billboard. I got a answer in a really bad German accent.

"Hello, this is Mr. Finkelshimerts from Germany, how may I help you?" The person on the phone asked.

"That is a terrible phony accent. A pilot, a few people I don't know, my parents and I are hanging off the edge of a building. Can you please send someone to Highland Hills to save us?" I asked.

"No problem. Can I get back to you after a brief twenty minute hold?" The person asked.

"No, we need help now!" I yelled into the phone.

"Thank you and enjoy this awful music." The person said.

I yelled in frustration and hanged up my phone. My mom grabbed onto me again. I let her. After all, I knew we were gonna die.

Leo's POV.

I ran up the stairs and saw a helicopter hanging off the edge of the building. I saw the passengers screaming and crying. I saw a 13 year old boy with his mom and he looked kinda mad. Bob probably put him on hold. I grabbed the edge of the helicopter and pulled it down with my bionic arm, all the people calmed down a little. I walked over to start helping the passengers get out, then the helicopter started leaning again and I ran over and grabbed the edge again.

-Time skip-

Daniel's POV.

I grabbed my mom and dad and held them close, or they were holding me close, I was to scared to focus. I swear I would've started crying if I didn't feel the helicopter pulled down and then it held still. Then a girl ran over and pulled the few passengers I didn't know out, then my parents, then the pilot. She came back and I heard someone yell.

"Bree don't, it's about to fall!"

She grabbed onto my arm and tried to get us out when she yelled.

"My suit is stuck!"

Then we started falling. We both screamed and then we stopped falling. I looked up and saw that the kid on the billboard was holding onto the girl. He helped us both up and onto the solid ground. Then I saw the four teens run over to the edge and I saw a explosion. The tallest (and probably the oldest) said.

"That's never flying again."

They all walked over to me and smiled.

"So, what's the name of the kid who almost killed me?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"I'm Daniel." I said.

"That's a nice name." The girl smiled, then my parents came over and took me home.

Little did I know that they would become a big part of my life very soon.

 **This one shot takes place during the episode Mission mania, basically I realized that one of the passengers looked like Daniel and basically I took that passenger out and put Daniel in.**

 **If I got anything wrong, please let me know. Also, check out my other new story, Is fighting worth it?**

 **This chapter is dedicated to not only Anonlabratslover, but EmeraldTulip.**

 **If you have any more ideas for Daniel one shots, let me know**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chase and I had gone on a mission alone. No one knew it except for uncle Donald, but he didn't seem totally focused when Chase asked. We should've asked my dad about this , but he was busy inventing something for the academy. From what I've seen of my dad's inventions, it was probably something deadly.

Anyway, we were in some sort of warehouse looking for a couple of bad guys when Chase and I heard a noise.

"Stay here. I'll let you know if I need help." Chase commanded before going into the darkness.

I sighed because we were 5 years apart and no way was he gonna need my help. Then I heard some muffled noises. It sounded like punches and stuff, along those lines. I quietly walked over and saw Chase fighting the evil guys. At first, it was awesome but then my brother seemed to be in trouble so I went inside in order to help him. He didn't seem to happy to see me though. I shook it off, touched his arm and activated my laser bo. One of the guys grabbed me and action that made me deactivate my laser bo. I watched in horror as they grabbed Chase and throwed him on the wall.

"You two are coming with us." The first guy said. He was pretty tall, maybe a few inches taller than my brother Adam.

"No way." Chase protested.

He tried to escape. However, the second guy, maybe a foot taller then me, pulled out a taser gun and zapped Chase until he fell unconscious.

"Chase!" I yelled, trying to break out of the first guy's grip.

"Easy short stack, I don't think you wanna end up like your brother." The first man said keeping his firm grip on me.

I glanced over at Chase and stopped struggling.

"Exactly what I thought." The first guy said tying my hands up.

The second guy did the same to Chase, put us in a small room and locked the door. I quietly hoped that Chase would wake up soon. I leaned down on him and checked his breathing. Fortunately, he was alive.

I saw the sky getting darker. I was watching Chase like a hawk. Suddenly, I heard him groan.

"What happened?" He asked as I gently helped him sit up.

"We got captured by those guys that we were supposed to track down. One of them tased you." I explained.

"We gotta get out of here." Chase yelled.

"Our hands are tied, and the door is locked." I said.

"Wait, I always keep a bobby pin in my pocket in case this happens. If only I could reach it." Chase said trying to grab the bobby pin out of his pocket.

"Bree told me about the time you got stuck in jail and everyone thought it was weird that you had a bobby pin." I smiled.

Chase glared at me and continued to try and get the bobby pin out of his pocket.

"So what else did my siblings tell you about me?" Chase asked.

"The refrigerator dance, the time you shrunk Adam to two inches tall, bionic brother toss, the time that you went on a mission yourself and got stuck in a avalanche. Shall I go on?" I asked.

"You've proved your point. Got it!" Chase screamed.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I'm gonna use my molecular kinsiese to pick the lock." Chase explained.

"Oh boy. We're gonna be here a while." I groaned.

The bobby pin started floating through the air and into the lock. Then it moved around and around until I heard the lock click.

"What do you know? Your plan from a movie worked!" I exclaimed.

I found a knife and cut my ropes on it, Chase did the same. We started walking out of the room and to the entrance. We were fine, until I tripped on a screwdriver and fell on the floor. The tall guy came over and picked me up by the shirt.

"You aren't in your room. How did you get out?" The guy asked, then punched me in the chest.

It hurt. I fell to the ground in pain. Chase came over and made sure I was okay. The short one pointed a gun at me but Chase attacked them before they shoot me. He used his molecular kinesis to launch the tall guy into the wall. Suddenly, I heard a gunshot and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, I saw Chase on the ground, his side was bleeding. "Chase! Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chase managed to spit out.

I touched him and threw the other guy into the wall with my molecular kinesis. I found a rope and tied them both up.

"And that's why you don't mess with Daniel Davenport." I said walking back to Chase.

There was more blood, and I wasn't a big fan of it. I grabbed the napkins off the table and pressed them against Chase's side, he held still for my sake, but I could tell by his face that he was in a huge amount of pain. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and called my dad. I quickly explained what happened...to the voicemail. Then I called Bree. She never left her cell phone anywhere unless it was in her pocket.

"Hello?" Bree asked.

"Chase is injured, I'll send you the address." I said.

"How did Chase get injured?" Bree asked.

"Chase and I might have gone on a mission...alone. We told uncle Donald, but he seemed to focused on something else. Anyway, we dealt with the bad guys, but Chase got shot. I'm sending the coordinates." I explained as I clicked a few buttons on my cell phone.

"Got them, I'm coming." Bree said, then hanged up.

I glanced down at the napkins and noticed that they were soaked in blood and it was getting on my hands. I threw up in my mouth and went to go grab some more when Bree sped in there.

"Bree." I said hugging her.

She hugged me back and then turned her attention to Chase.

"Chase, I'm gonna pick you up and take you back to the academy. Ok?" Bree asked.

I saw Chase nod and then he passed out. Bree gently picked up Chase, I touched her shoulder and we both super sped back home.

We were back on the academy. Bree took Chase to the infirmary. The doctor said that he managed to remove the bullet so Chase would be fine soon. Uncle Donald and I went into Chase's room in the infirmary. He was awake.

"Chase, what were you thinking? Not only did you go on a mission on your own, but you took Daniel with you. Your lucky that the gun didn't give you any internal damage and what if Daniel got hurt? Douglas would kill me and you." Uncle Donald ranted.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see Daniel in action. I didn't think anyone would get hurt." Chase explained.

"Just, get some rest." Uncle Donald said leaving the room.

"That gunshot was supposed to be for me. Why did you take it?" I asked.

"Because I would do anything to protect you Daniel." Chase said ruffling my hair.

"I'm 13, please don't do that." I said fixing my hair.

"Sorry." Chase laughed.

I left the room. Did Chase say that he would do anything to protect me? I felt so loved!

 **Anyone who wants to enter the Chalena awards, please PM me before February 4 and I'll send you the rules.**

 **Space colony is tonight!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Anonlabratslover and The fourth Bionic. Their both so awesome and this chapter was The forth Bionic's suggestion, plus she helped me edit.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel's POV.

I woke up and the first thing I did was sneeze. What was wrong with me? I started having a coughing fit, but I stopped a few seconds later. My throat was really sore, but I shook it off. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. I saw uncle Donald with a new invention and my siblings and step cousin looked very bored. I started coughing again and that caught their attention.

"Daniel, are you ok?" Bree asked.

"I'm fine. Probably just allergies." I said in a horse voice right before I sneezed.

I felt someone put their hand on my forehead.

"Daniel, I think your sick." I heard Chase say.

"I already told you, it's probably just allergies." I grumbled.

"Yeah, you normally don't run a fever with allergies." Chase said.

"I'm gonna go tell Douglas." Bree said super speeding out of the room.

"We should probably get you to bed." Adam said putting his hand on my shoulder.

Then I felt myself being lifted up in the air.

"Adam! I can walk!" I insisted in a horse voice.

He didn't listen to me and put me in my capsule. I tried to get out, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Adam? Why am I locked in here?" I asked plainly.

"We don't want anyone else getting sick." Adam explained.

"That's one of the smarter things I've heard you say." I replied.

Then I sneezed all over the front of the capsule.

"Gross man." Adam said picking up a tissue box, unlocked my capsule and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said wiping the front of the capsule.

Then I started coughing and I couldn't stop.

"Daniel!" Adam yelled pulling me out of the capsule.

A few seconds later I stopped coughing.

"Maybe you should rest on this couch. Just so I can help you faster." Adam said.

"Ok." I said.

"Maybe you should stop talking, I think your voice is getting worse." Adam explained as he picked me up, again, and put me on the couch.

I started shivering and Adam immediately threw a blanket on top of me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Just get some rest." Adam smiled.

I slowly fell asleep.

-Time skip-

I woke up and I was feeling a little better, I sat up and realized I was alone. Where did Adam go? My question got answered when Adam came back with a tray.

"I brought you some soup." Adam said.

"You cooked soup? Are you sure this isn't gonna give me food poisoning?" I asked horsly.

"Haha. Your dad made it." Adam said putting the tray in front of me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem." Adam said.

I quickly ate the soup and settled back into the pillows.

"You wanna watch some TV?" Adam asked.

"Sure." I said.

Adam picked up the remote and flipped through the channels.

"No. No. No. No." Adam said as he flipped through the channels. He finally stopped on a weird show about two friends who had the power to time travel. It was so weird, and I didn't understand it at all.

"Can we please watch something else?" I finally asked.

Can you blame me? I was running a fever and as sick as a dog. I was stuck watching this terrible show.

"Sure. This is getting confusing anyway." Adam said changing the channel.

Now it was a show about a gamer and his friends. Better then that weird show about the girls, but equally confusing. Then I fell asleep again.

-Time skip-

I woke up and Adam was gone again, and he was replaced by my dad.

"Hey dad." I said...normally.

My throat wasn't sore anymore! I felt my dad put his hand on my forehead.

"Well, your fever has definitely gone down. The bionics are fighting the sickness faster then regular humans immune system." Douglas explained.

"So, I'll probably be better by tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yep." Douglas smiled.

Then we heard a sneeze and Adam in his pajamas.

"Let me guess, he caught it from me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come on Adam, back to your capsule." Douglas said.

I got up and walked over to Adam.

"Don't worry Adam. I'll take care of you." I said.

"Thanks Daniel." Adam said.

 **Sorry about BFW, I really don't like that show, and if any of my readers are fans, then I'm sorry. The other show is GGTPME and I don't like that one very much either.**

 **Space colony was so awesome! And so was the promo for the final episode on February 3, the vanishing. Marcus is back and he is adorable! If you did not see space colony, please skip this next part of the authors note, I don't wanna spoil it.**

 **Space colony was hilarious, awesome and kinda gave me a star wars vibe.**

 **The best part was when Adam saved earth (and didn't die!)**

 **The scariest part was Krane. I did not expect him at all, I expected him to be in elite force. (Witch premieres in March!) And not in this episode.**

 **The bad thing was (and I rarely ever say this) how jerky Chase was to Adam. I realized that I sometimes act the same to my siblings (I have 7 ) sometimes. And if any of them ever read this, I am truly sorry. Please forgive me and I'll try to never act this way again.**

 **Anyway, this one shot is Stardust16's suggestion, so I hope you like it very much. And of course, all the one shots are dedicated to Anonlabratslover, she said that I am her/his favorite author.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tag to chapter 1.

Daniel's POV.

I hated not being able to do anything, I was stuck on this stupid couch with stupid broken ribs and a stupid concussion, I was so bored and I was about to go nuts. Then I saw Bree, she had seemed kinda upset since the mission and I didn't understand why, I thought she was ok now.

"Hey Daniel." Bree said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Hi." I said.

"You ok?" Bree asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Except for the fact I am bored out of my mind." I said.

Bree got a somewhat creepy grin on her face and not gonna lie, it was scary.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"I'll be right back." Bree said speeding out of the room.

She came back a few minutes later with a bored game.

"Wanna play?" She asked.

"Why not?" I said as she helped me sit up so I could reach the bored.

-Time skip-

Bree's POV.

After we played a couple rounds of Clue, witch this kid was extremely good at, he said he was tired and a few minutes after he fell asleep. He looked so cute when he was asleep. I wish that I could've lived with this kid well he was growing up, he was much more fun then Adam and Chase. Chase was boring and Adam was weird. Maybe I wouldn't ever get a sister, but Daniel was a sweet kid. Then I remembered why I was in here in the first place. I was the reason Daniel was like this, I guess I had kinda assigned myself with the task of being his servant until he had recovered. Then he started waking up.

Daniel's POV.

I woke up with my ribs in extreme pain. I looked over and saw Bree.

"Bree...get...my...dad." I said in a shaky tone as I tried to keep myself from screaming in pain.

She got up, ran out of the room and came back a few seconds later with my dad.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Douglas asked as he gently touched my ribs.

That was it. I screamed out in pain.

My dad left the room and came back ten minutes later with some sort of vaccination.

"Ok, this'll block the pain for around 6 hours." Douglas said as he quickly injected it into my arm. A few minutes later the pain had completely disappeared.

"Bree, keep a close eye on him." Douglas said as he left the room.

Then I fell back to sleep.

A week later.

My dad was making sure I was fully healed, when he said I was, I got up and immediately changes into my student outfit. He told me to be careful, like I wasn't gonna be, like I was just begging to break my ribs again. Anyway Adam was teaching me how to control my heat vision that my dad had recently giving me when I randomly released a blast wave.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A glitch?" Adam suggested.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I would explain it, but I'm gonna get something wrong so you may wanna ask someone else." Adam said.

I ran to my dad's mini office.

"Daniel, what happened?" He asked.

"Adam was teaching me how to use my heat vision and I randomly released a blast wave.

Against my will." I explained as I caught my breath.

"Relax Daniel. You just glitched because you haven't been in your capsule for a while." Douglas explained.

"What do you mean by I glitched?" I asked.

"If you get super emotional or go without your capsule for a while, your bionics go haywire. Just go to your capsule for a while and you should be fine." Douglas said.

I was walking to my capsule when I saw Bree.

"What's up Daniel?" Bree asked.

"I glitched for the first time. Apparently it's no big deal." I said.

 **I got this suggestion a while back by Stardust16 so I figured I would write it.**

 **Their is a writer on here, The forth Bionic, who may have broken her hand.**

 **Please keep her in mind as she goes through this.**

 **Also, check out her lab rats mighty med crossover. (It's actually elite force) it's called survival mission. Please read it.**

 **So this is dedicated to not only Anonlabratslover, but Stardust16.**

 **If anyone has suggestions for another Daniel one shot, please let me know.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel's POV.

Chase and I were having a private training session on the beach with the hydrogen fuel tank that powered the hydra loop. My siblings normally had private training sessions with me, normally because I was the newest student, so they wanted me caught up, but they may have been trying to get to know me better, I was my step cousin Leo's student, but Adam, Bree and Chase also tried to train me as much as possible, so that's why we had private training sessions once a week. Monday was Adam, Wednesday was Bree, Friday was Chase and Leo was Tuesday and Thursday. Personally, and hopefully my other siblings wouldn't find this out, Chase's sessions were my favorite. He had, in my opinion, the best abilities. Except for his commando app, that didn't end well. My personal favorite was his laser bo or the molecular kinsiese. They were both awesome. Anyway, Chase and I were having laser bo combat when I accidentally cut him right above his stomach and knocked him into the hydrogen fuel tank, I saw his head hit the tank and he passed out. I immediately deactivated my laser bo, ran over to Chase and looked for a pulse. He had one, but I had really hurt him.

"Oh man. Wake up Chase." I muttered as I gently started shaking him.

He groaned, but didn't wake up. I remembered that besides me, Chase was my dad's favorite. He and uncle Donald would kill me if they found out that I hurt Chase. I tried to pick him up, but failed. I dragged him to the small shelter that Adam showed me that uncle Donald built in case there was a hurricane (we got those a lot) and we couldn't get to the academy in time. I was able to lift Chase onto the couch and get him settled. I got a few blankets and put them on Chase, then I found the bandages. I took off my brother's shirt and wrapped them around my brother. He groaned, but didn't wake up. I walked into the small kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and a chocolate bar, whoever keeps chocolate in a safe house and in my reach was kinda stupid, and hoped my brother would wake up soon.

A few hours later.

I was getting tired, but I had to make sure Chase was ok. It didn't help that I couldn't get Chase's blood flow too stop until a few hours ago, and I was almost out of bandages. Our family was probably wondering where we were. What was I gonna tell them? I decided that I would sneak in when the lights went out and grab some stuff from the infirmary and my room. I was about to just grab a power nap when I saw Chase start moving and his eyes open.

"What happened? Where am I?" He asked.

"I may have accidentally injured you during training and I brought you to the safe house." I explained.

Then Chase claimed he was thirsty, so I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and gave it to him. He drank a bit and gave it back to me.

"Thanks." He said before falling back asleep.

I changed his bandages again, walked out of the building and locked the door. I had a key that was technically my dad's, but he wasn't gonna need it for a while. I walked into the academy and went to my room. I grabbed my cell phone, my flashlight, a couple changes of clothes, my toothbrush and toothpaste, a bar of soap and some toilet paper. Just because I'm a guy, does not mean I shouldn't stay clean. I stuffed everything in a cardboard box and snuck into the infirmary. I some pain medication and three rolls of bandages, I stuffed them in the bottom of the box and tried to get back to the safe house when I crashed into Bree.

"Daniel, what are you doing up?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I am, sleeping in the safe house tonight, my dad said I could." I lied.

"That is a lot of stuff for one night." She explained.

"Ok, if you want the truth, uncle Donald is upgrading my capsule, so I have to sleep somewhere else for a few nights." I explained.

"Is that it? Good night Daniel, and watch out for the bedroom on the left of the second story, that's where Adam and Bob stay." Bree informed me.

"Good to know. Night Bree." I said as I walked back outside, to the safe house. I walked to the door, grabbed the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I checked on Chase, put the stuff up and fell asleep in the bedroom that I was guessing was the room Chase stayed in.

Next day.

I woke up and heard Chase scream. I ran down the stairs and saw that Chase looked terrible. I put my hand on his forehead and realized that he was running a fever. Then I gently pulled down the covers and unwrapped the wound. I must admit, I screamed in shock when I realized that it was infected. Now I had to tell someone about Chase.

"Daniel, don't. You'll get in trouble. But Chase is getting worse." I fought with myself.

I put the new bandages on Chase's wound and ran to the academy. I ran into my dad.

"Daniel? What is going on?" He asked.

The hard part, telling my dad.

"Yesterday Chase and I were having our personal training session when I accidentally cut him right above his stomach with the laser bo and knocked him into the fuel tank, so I hid him in the safe house so you guys wouldn't find out and I wouldn't get in trouble. This morning I woke up and found out that the wound was infected." I explained.

Douglas ran to the infirmary and grabbed some medical supplies then we went to the safe house. He started feeling around for his key.

"Where is my key?" He asked.

I pulled it out of my pocket and unlocked the door. He grabbed the key, stuffed it into his pocket and knelt down beside Chase.

"You did a really good job with these bandages." Douglas complemented as he slowly unwrapped them.

Then he saw the wound. He pulled out the disinfectant and put them on my brother's injured area.

Chase hissed in pain as he put the antibiotics on his injury, then my dad put on the fresh bandages, put a loose T-shirt on Chase, picked him up and carried him back to the academy infirmary. I grabbed my stuff and followed him into the academy. As soon as we got to the infirmary, a doctor and my dad left with Chase.

A few hours later.

I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder. I must've fallen asleep. I woke up and saw my dad.

"How's Chase?" I asked.

"He'll be ok in a few days." Douglas explained.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"I guess, he's sleeping right now." Douglas said.

"I don't care." I said.

"Fine. He's over near the end of the hall, fifth room on the left." Douglas directed.

I nodded and walked into Chase's room. He looked much better, even if he was still asleep.

"Sorry I got you into this mess Chase. I guess I still have trouble controlling my bionics." I whispered.

"That is why you are a beginner, there is still a ton you need to learn." I heard my brother say.

I didn't even realize he was awake.

"I guess you're right. I'm just really sorry. I should've told someone as soon as it happened, instead of trying to take care of you myself." I admitted.

"You didn't want to get in trouble. I understand." Chase said.

Wow, the smartest man in the world understood me, it sounded like this had happened before. I would ask him when he got better. But until then, I would be trying my hardest to control the stupid laser bo so I didn't hurt anyone else.

 **New one shot!**

 **This one is dedicated to Anonlabratslover and The forth Bionic. This was the forth Bionic's idea. Please keep her in mind as she is recovering from her hand injury.**

 **Does anyone have any suggestions for one shots about Daniel?**

 **Because if I don't get some soon, I have a couple I wanna write and then I'll name this story complete.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel's POV.

I was taking a walk on the beach when I felt something crawl over my foot. I looked down and saw a lizard. I picked it up and ran to go show my dad. Then I ran into Adam.

"What cha got Daniel?" Adam asked.

"I found a awesome lizard on the beach. I'm gonna show my dad." I said with a grin on my face.

"They just left Daniel." Adam explained.

"Oh. Do we have some sort of tank I can put it in?" I asked.

"I think we do. I'll go get it." Adam said running off.

Then I saw Leo.

"Hey Daniel." Then he saw my hands were cupped. "What do you have?"

I opened my hands and showed him the lizard.

"Wow, that is a awesome lizard Daniel!" Leo complemented.

Then Adam came back in with the tank. I put the lizard in and made sure he couldn't get out.

"Leo, can you get Bree and Chase? I wanna show them the lizard." I said.

"Sure." Leo said as he ran out of the room to get them.

Adam and I got a few rocks, some sand and a few pieces of seaweed and put them in the tank. Then Leo came back with Bree and Chase.

"What is it Daniel?" Bree asked.

"Look at the lizard I found on the beach!" I happily exclaimed as she walked towards the tank.

"Daniel, that is amazing! It's so pretty!" Bree happily exclaimed.

Chase walked over and he looked at me.

"Daniel. I know that you don't have my super intelligence right now, but did you know that this lizard is poisonous?" Chase asked, emphasizing the word poisonous.

"It is not. Hold him." Adam said pulling the lizard out.

Then the lizard wiggled out of Adam's grip and into the floor. It crawled around for a bit, then it ran over and sank it's teeth into Chase ankle.

"Geez. Go away!" Chase yelled as he kicked it into the wall.

"Chase. Are you ok?" Bree asked.

Then we looked down at Chase's ankle and we realized it was swelling up.

"I'm gonna say that's a no." Leo said.

Then I saw Chase's eyes roll up into the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

"Chase!" I yelled, running over to him.

Bree ran beside me and checked for a pulse.

"Good news. He's not dead, just unconscious." Bree said.

Adam picked him up and put him on the couch in the mentor quarters. Bree stuck her hand on his forehead and frowned.

"Daniel, go get me a cold washcloth." Bree demanded.

I ran out of the room, grabbed one, got it wet and gave it to Bree. She stuck it on my older brother's forehead. Then we watched as Chase started to come too.

"Where am I?" Chase asked weakly.

"Shh. Chase, are you in pain?" Bree asked in a very gentle tone.

"Sore." Chase said before he started tossing and turning on the couch.

"Shh. So you're sore everywhere?" Bree asked.

Chase nodded.

"Must be the venom." Bree whispered to Leo, Adam and I.

Then my brother started shaking.

"Adam, go get some sort of blanket." Bree demanded.

"No please?" Adam asked.

"Our baby brother is about to die." Bree said.

"Still no excuse for not using manners." Adam mumbled as he left the room.

Then we heard someone get off the hydra loop.

"You wanna bet that's my dad?" I asked.

"You and Leo go." Bree told me as Adam came back in the room and put the blanket on top of Chase.

Leo and I went to the hydra loop entrance.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Where are Adam, Bree and Chase?" Douglas asked

"Uh..." Leo trailed off.

"In the mentor quarters." I explained.

Douglas went to the mentor quarters and we quickly followed behind him. Then he saw Chase, halfway dead, on the couch. He ran over to him and sat down.

"Chase. Can you hear me?" Douglas asked.

"Hi evil uncle daddy." Chase said.

"What?" I asked.

"Daniel, that is a story for a different day. Chase, are you ok?" Douglas asked.

"Big lizard bit me and everything hurts." Chase somewhat explained.

Douglas ran a hand through his hair and looked at me. I nervously waved at him.

"Daniel. Did you get a lizard off the beach?" Douglas asked.

"Yeah. But I didn't know it was poisonous." I insisted.

"We gotta find that lizard before it bites anyone else. And your grounded Daniel." Douglas said.

Then we heard Chase scream and we all turned around. Then he started laughing.

"Why would you do that?!" Leo yelled.

"Because I wanted to scare you." Chase insisted.

"Even when he is on the verge of death, he can't stop quit being annoying." Bree said.

"Bree stay with him. Adam, Leo, Daniel. Come with me." Douglas said.

Adam, Leo, Douglas and I walked out of the room.

"Ok. Do not kill the lizard, just restrain it." Douglas said.

"What would be the best way to restrain it?" I asked.

"There is a reason I gave you bionics! We need to restrain it enough so I can get enough venom to make a antidote and we don't have to explain the fact that Chase is dead to Donnie." Douglas said.

Leo and I walked into the training area and we saw the lizard.

"I'll restrain it, can you go get my dad?" I asked.

Leo nodded and ran out of the room. I used my molecular kinsiese on it and it stopped moving. Then I saw my dad come in and get some of the venom.

"You three get rid of that lizard, I'm gonna get to work on this antidote." Douglas explained as he ran out of the room. I picked up the lizard with my molecular kinsiese and took it to the beach.

"You know Leo. We make a pretty good team." I said.

"Your right. Bring it in." Leo said waving his arms.

I hugged my step cousin.

 **I woke up at 2:04 a.m. with this idea in my head. This one shot is based off the episode Spider island witch I didn't like much because I hate spiders and it was super gross, but I got the idea for this one shot.**

 **if you guys have any ideas or have a favorite kind of one shot that you want to happen, please PM me or leave it in the comments.**

 **Can't wait to hear your ideas!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel's POV.

Most of the students of the academy were on a field trip with uncle Donald. Fortunately, dad let me stay at the academy with him, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. I walked into the training area and saw Adam and Chase fighting...like normally.

"Hey guys." I said. They immediately stopped and faced me.

"What are you guys fighting for?" I asked.

"Fighting? We weren't fighting." Chase yelled.

"First of all, Chase, you are a terrible liar and I saw you fighting. What's up?" I asked.

"Daniel. Do you wanna go to our old high school for a day?" Chase asked.

"I have a feeling that I'm not the only reason we're going back." I replied suspiciously.

"Your not. Chase forgot his diploma." Adam said then doubled over in laughter.

"Wait." I started, stifling my laughter. "The smartest person in the universe...forgot his diploma?" Then I fell on the ground laughing.

"Yes! I left my diploma at my high school!" Chase yelled, definitely irritated.

"Daniel. The last time he got that irritated, he turned into Spike. I would cut it out." Adam whispered in my ear.

I straightened up and stopped laughing. Spike was terrifying and that's all I could say about him.

"Anyway, I have to get my diploma, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with us." Chase explained.

"As long as I can touch you and use your smarts." I said.

"Fine." Chase mumbled.

Bree, Perry, Leo, Adam, Chase and I got in the hydra loop and went to the mainland. A few minutes later, we got out of the hydra loop and I touched Bree. Chase and Leo grabbed onto me while Adam and Perry on to Bree.

"Come on robot!" I heard Perry yell.

We both sped towards the high school. When we got there, Chase and Leo let go of me and we walked into the building. We were inside when I saw my siblings and step cousin get surrounded by people wanting autographs. I touched Chase's arm and walked off to the first class.

-Time skip-

I had just walked into the cafeteria when I saw Adam, Bree and Chase. Chase was putting his diploma in his backpack and looked happy. Then I saw Perry walking in there.

"We got the diploma Perry, you can stop following us now." Bree explained.

Then Leo walked in there with the biggest grin on his face.

"Leo, what happened to you?" I asked.

"Did you finally do the rope in gym?" Adam asked.

"No. I got Trent to leave me alone." Leo said smiling.

"Leo, we aren't supposed to use our bionics on people." Chase said.

"I didn't use them on him! I just shot a warning shot!" Leo insisted, then I heard him mutter. "And it lit his hair on fire."

I laughed and took a bite of my food. I almost immediately spit it out.

"What is this?!" I yelled.

Perry dragged her fingers in my food and licked them.

"That would be two month old mashed potatoes." She said.

I gagged and pushed my plate away which resulted in my siblings laughing.

"Shut up." I muttered.

They laughed harder but I ignored them. Suddenly, these really loud alarms started going off and I covered my ears, started screaming and fell to the floor.

"Chase. Did you let Daniel replicate your abilities?" Bree asked.

"Maybe..." Chase trailed off.

"Why are there alarms in the first place?" Adam asked. The alarms turned off and we heard a voice over the intercom.

"Attention students and staff, please stay where you are, we have located criminals in the school. As soon as the police deal with the men, we will call parents to pick up kids. That is all."

Chase grabbed our arms and pulled us into a huddle.

"Guys. We have to go deal with those criminals." Chase whispered.

"We can't leave. The doors are locked." Bree said.

"I have super strength remember?" Adam asked.

"Ok." We heard a voice say. We realized that Perry was in our huddle and I saw Leo jump and move away from her.

"Fine. Perry, just keep the students safe." Chase said.

"That's boring." Perry whined.

"Would you rather get killed? Because I think those criminals will probably have some sort of defense." Chase continued.

"Call me if you need me!" Perry exclaimed as she went over to the students.

Adam broke the door open and we walked out.

"Bree and Leo, take the staff to the cafeteria. Adam, Daniel, stay with me." Chase said.

Adam and I followed Chase. I was feeling weird. Scared. Terrified actually.

What if something happened to Adam, Bree, Chase or Leo? What if we couldn't stop the criminals? What if they killed everyone?

Then I saw the criminals. Adam put his arm in front of me as a sign of protection, which made me sigh in relief. Chase flipped out and turned activated his laser bo. The first one started fighting him. Adam was next and started fighting another guy with his strength. I saw Bree run into the war zone or whatever we were calling it at this point and start fighting another criminal. Then Leo started fighting. Perry burst in there and saw my siblings and cousin.

"Go squat mug!" Perry yelled.

"I...I don't know if I can help them." I admitted in fear, tears started flowing out of my eyes.

"I believe in you kid." Perry said.

"You do?" I sniffed wiping my tears.

"Yeah. I believe that you will make the ultimate sacrifice for us, humans." Perry insisted.

I starred at this woman in disbelief, then I activated my laser bo and started fighting. I knocked the guy unconscious and turned around to see a gun in my face.

"Daniel!" I heard my sister scream.

Time seemed to slow down as I saw the bullet flying through the air, Chase running towards me and jumping in the way. I saw the bullet hit him as he fell to the ground. Then time went back to normal speed.

"Chase!" I yelled running over to him.

I watched as my siblings finished up with the criminals. Perry called the police and a ambulance. I saw Bree grab Chase's hand tightly and tears started flowing out of her eyes. After some minutes, we heard sirens and I watched as the paramedics put Chase on a stretcher and took him in the back of the ambulance.

"I'm gonna call my dad." I said pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialing my dad's cell phone number.

"What's wrong Daniel? Are you hurt?" Douglas asked.

"I'm fine...but Chase is being taken to the hospital, he got shot." I admitted, tears started to come out of my eyes.

"How did Chase get shot?" Douglas asked.

"I'll explain it at the hospital. Just hurry!" I exclaimed as I hung up the phone.

-Time skip-

As soon as my dad got in the waiting room, he demanded a explanation. I told him and he looked upset. I was playing a game on my iPhone and trying to get calmed down. Adam, my dad and Leo were sitting down quietly and Bree was texting Mr. Davenport. Then I saw the doctor coming in the room but he wanted to talk to my dad. After a few minutes, my dad came back.

"How is he?" Adam asked.

"The doctor was able to get the bullet out, so we should be able to take him back to the academy day after tomorrow. He should be fine, but he can't have any visitors until tomorrow." Douglas explained.

"But he'll be ok?" I asked.

"Yep." Douglas said.

I sighed in relief. My brother was a real hero!

 **Thanks to The forth Bionic for editing this and suggesting the idea!**

 **Anonlabratslover, I did get your idea in one of the last chapters reviews, but I don't have any ideas for it yet, so it's taking some time.**

 **I noticed that a lot of people want more Bree and Daniel one shots, so if you have ideas for those, let me know! I also may be doing a Daniel and Douglas one shot. I don't know yet.**

 **Reviews and ideas are appreciated!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel's POV.

I had just met the youngest person in the academy, Spin. Apparently he and Leo had a rivalry going on. It was pretty funny whenever they fought. But some of the students told me don't encourage it by laughing. I had to admit, I still laughed afterwards. Anyway, Spin and I were training when Leo came in there and grabbed my shoulder.

"Leo. What are you doing? I'm training!" I protested.

"Not with him you're not." Leo said as he let go of me.

"I think Spin is pretty cool." I replied.

"He is not cool! He is four feet of evil!" Leo yelled.

"Geez Leo, let me train." I said as I broke out of his grip and went back to Spin.

"So, what did Leo drag you away for?" Spin asked.

"Nothing. Let's just keep training." I said as I shook off what Leo said.

After a few minutes of training, we heard the mission alert go off. I saw my siblings getting in the hydra loop.

"Can we come with you guys?" Spin asked as he gestured to himself and I.

"Sorry guys, this one is too dangerous. Maybe the next one." Bree said.

Then Leo came over.

"Too short, too young, bye bye!" Leo exclaimed as he climbed in and the hydra loop.

"Leo drives me crazy!" Spin yelled.

"I hate how they think we are to young to go on a mission! What even is the point of being bionic if we can't go on missions!" I yelled.

"Finally, someone who understands how I feel." Spin said as we high fived.

"But we can't do anything about it. I guess we just have to keep training." I sadly said as I started trudging back to the training area.

Then the mission alert went off again.

"They aren't here! What do we do?!" I demanded as Spin opened the summery.

"This does not look good. There is a huge forest fire with a bunch of people trapped in it and it is going out of control!" Spin yelled.

"I'm gonna go get my dad, he'll know what to do." I said as I was about to run out of the room when Spin grabbed my arm.

"Come on. This is our chance to prove ourselves." Spin said.

"Fine. But if one of us gets hurt, I am blaming it on you." I said as we got on the hydra loop.

-Time skip-

"The fire is getting worse!" I yelled as I got the last people out.

"Wait. If we both spin hard enough, then we should be able to make a vortex to put the fire out!" Spin yelled.

"That may actually work!" I yelled.

I touched Spin's arm and we started spinning in the middle of the fire. After five minutes of non stop spinning, the fire was out. My vision spinning.

"I don't know how you do that all the time." I said stumbling since I was super dizzy.

I felt Spin gently grab my arm and we slowly walked back to the hydra loop. By the time we got back, I wasn't dizzy anymore, but the glares I got from my siblings, my uncle, my dad and my cousin could tell me I was in a lot of trouble.

"It was Spin's idea!" I yelled pointing at him.

My dad walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Daniel, I am very disappointed in you. You are lucky I don't deactivate your bionics for a while and send you back to your adoptive parents until you can behave. But you did save a lot of people, so instead, I'm gonna ground you for a week." My dad said.

"Ok." I said.

"Go change out of those clothes and get back to training." Uncle Donald said.

Spin and I went back to the student dorm and even though I got grounded, I had finally provided myself.

 **I have returnth from the mainland!**

 **I finally got this one shot down so yay!**

 **Special thanks to all the people who wanted a Daniel and Spin one shot. JHON CENA (guest) and TheImpalaLover. And of course Anonlabratslover.**

 **Please check out my newest stories I'm scared and Road trip.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel's POV.

I was walking towards the training area when I saw Adam and Chase going at it...again. This was getting out of hand. They were gonna end up seriously hurt. I noticed Leo and Bree walking in there, but I stopped them.

"Why are you stopping us Daniel?" Bree asked.

"Adam and Chase are fighting...again." I replied.

"Again? They have got to cut this out." Leo groaned.

"Why would you do this Adam?! They are my students!" Chase yelled as he threw Adam across the room with his molecular kinesis.

"I saved them from you! We all know you are a terrible teacher! Even Mr. Davenport said it. !" Adam yelled as he released a blast wave, hitting Chase and making him fall to the ground.

Chase quickly recovered and turned on his laser bo.

"We all know the same goes for you! Because of you, Bob almost got eaten by a shark and died in a plane crash!" Chase yelled.

"What about you?! A freaking rebellion got started because you told Sebastian about Krane!" Adam cried as he dodged the laser bo and punched Chase, making him fly across the room. Chase got up and hit Adam in the chest with his laser bo, making him fly across the room.

Bree, Leo and I ran in the room instantly. Bree and Leo pinned Adam against the wall and I pinned Chase to the other.

"What on earth are you guys fighting for?!" Bree yelled.

"Adam stole my students!" Chase screamed.

"Because they were dying of boredom! They needed some fun, that wasn't scheduled by military time!" Adam yelled.

"At least I have a system! Even if you had one, you would just keep forgetting it!" Chase fired back as he pushed me off of him and I landed on my wrist. I cried out in pain, that really hurt. Leo came over and helped me up.

"Now look what you did! You hurt Daniel!" Bree shouted.

"Daniel, what part did you land on?" Leo asked.

"My wrist." I said while gritting my teeth to keep myself from crying out in pain again.

"I'm gonna take Daniel to Douglas. This does not look good." Leo said as we started walking towards my dad.

Bree's POV.

This was getting out of hand. I was afraid they were gonna hurt each other, but they ended up hurting Daniel.

"You two apologize right now!" I screamed.

"I'll apologize when he apologizes for taking my students." Chase said angrily as he crossed his arms.

"I'll apologize once he apologizes for being super annoying." Adam said as he glared at Chase.

I was about to say something when I saw Chase lunge at Adam.

"Chase! Stop it!" I yelled.

Adam started punching Chase to defend himself. Then I saw Chase's nose dripping blood and Adam's face bruised.

"Knock it off!" I yelled as I pulled Chase off of Adam.

Then Mr. Davenport came in there.

"Holy bionics! What is going on in here?! He yelled.

The two boys walked out without a word.

"I have never seen them fight like that. It was terrifying." I said before I started crying. Not for my sake, but for the sake of my brothers. Mr. Davenport pulled me into a hug and I continued to sob in his shoulder.

Two weeks later.

Daniel's POV.

My stupid wrist was still in a cast, I hated having a broken wrist! I thought that my brothers would have forgiven each other by now, but nope. They wouldn't even be in the same room at the same time. When they had to be, they would be on opposite sides, avoiding each other. Suddenly, it hit me. I saw Chase taking a nap in his capsule. So I locked it and waited for Adam. I saw Chase slowly wake up and try to open the capsule, of course, he couldn't.

"Daniel! What did you do?!" Chase demanded as he continued to push on the capsule door.

"I hate watching you and Adam fight, so I locked you in there until you decide to apologize to him" I replied as I sat down beside the controls.

"You think this is my fault?!" Chase demanded.

"No. You just were the first one in your capsule out of you and Adam." I replied.

After some moments, Adam came in the room and saw Chase. He was about to leave when I put my elbows on the button with the heat sanitizer. I saw the capsule lights turn from purple to bright red.

"Help! I can't breathe!" Chase yelled as he started pounding on the door. I clicked the unlock button and ran over to the capsule to open the door, but it would not open.

"Adam! I need some help!" I yelled as I pulled on the door.

Adam glanced over and saw what was going on. I saw Chase pass out and Adam broke the capsule door, he picked him up and looked at me with a 'what do I do with him' look on his face.

"Put him on the couch." I said with worry and concern.

I saw Adam lay Chase on the couch en I got a cold washcloth and put it on his forehead. I saw uncle Donald and my dad come inside. Uncle Donald jumped when he saw Chase on the couch. My dad just looked mad.

"Daniel, what happened?" The latter asked.

"I locked Chase in his capsule so he would apologize to Adam and vice versa and I accidentally put my elbows on the heat sanitizer. Adam ran over to help, but not before Chase had passed out from the lack of oxygen." I summed up.

"Daniel. You are grounded for two weeks. And I expect you to apologize to Chase." My dad said.

"What am I in trouble for?" I asked.

"You almost killed your brother!" My dad yelled.

"That is a good point." I said.

Dad picked Chase up and led him to the infirmary. One hour later, he brought him back downstairs followed by uncle Donald. "The doctor said that he is going to be okay, if he starts gasping for air, just put this on." He said giving me an oxygen mask. "And you are still grounded."

Both dad and uncle left the room. A few minutes later, Chase started to stir. I watched as his hazel eyes opened.

"Hey." I said while I smiled.

"Hi." He said with a slightly raspy voice as he sat up with no success.

"Chase. I am so sorry for taking your students and hurting you." Adam apologized holding his hand.

"I'm sorry I broke your wrist Daniel, and Adam, I'm sorry I hurt you with my bionics." Chase said.

"Chase. I'm sorry for locking you in your capsule." I told him.

"Daniel, we should be thanking you, you brought Adam and I closer together and ended our stupid argument." Chase said.

Adam pulled Chase and I into a group hug. I smiled and hugged them back.

 **Wow, two one shots and a new chapter in one day. I don't wanna go Davenport on this but I am awesome!**

 **Anyway, thanks to The forth Bionic for suggesting and editing this one shot. And thanks to Anonlabratslover.**

 **I've got a orthodontist appointment tomorrow morning so yay me. (Total sarcasm.) But I'll probably be able to write in the car and then I'll post as soon as I get back.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	11. Chapter 11

Daniel's POV.

I was training with Logan when we heard the hydra loop door open, my siblings were back from their mission. I went to go great them when I saw them. They looked horrible. Leo and Chase were covered in scratches and bruises. Leo was limping and Chase's arm was hanging at his side. Adam had a few on his face and the sleeves on his suit were ripped where I could see little cuts in the rips. Then I saw my sister unconscious in Adam's arms. She was definitely the worse. She had a large cut on her forehead, scrapes and bruises everywhere, her left arm hanging at her side and her leg was slightly bent strangely. I ran over to Adam, touched part of his arm that wasn't cut and picked up Bree. Then my uncle came in the room.

"What on earth happened to you guys?! I lost contact once you secured the perimeter and Chase started deactivating the bomb!" Uncle Donald yelled.

Then my dad came in the room.

"All of you go to the infirmary now. Daniel, hand me your sister." Douglas said.

I gently put my older sister in my dad's arms and I went to go keep training with Logan.

-Time skip-

Training had ended early because all of the mentors were injured so I was in the infirmary, waiting on news on my siblings and cousin. I saw my dad coming towards me.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Leo has a sprained ankle, Chase has a broken arm and dislocated shoulder, Adam is pretty scratched up and Bree has a nasty gash on her forehead, a broken leg, a broken arm, a few broken ribs and a concussion." My dad explained.

"Will they be ok?" I asked.

"Leo and Adam should be fine tomorrow, however, Leo will be one crutches for a while, Chase will probably be mostly recovered in a few days and Bree's recovery could take up to two weeks." My dad explained.

"What about classes?" I asked.

"Donald and I will train you guys." Douglas explained.

"Can I go see them?" I asked, I wanted to make sure my siblings were ok.

"Yeah. Adam is in the first room on the left, Leo is in the next one, Chase is in the next one and Bree is on the end." My dad directed as he pointed out the rooms.

"Thanks." I said as I went into Adam's room.

He was smiling, like always.

"Hey Adam! How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better. Wanna watch some TV?" Adam asked as he turned on a show about a talking dog.

"Maybe later, I wanna check on Leo, Chase and Bree." I said.

"Ok. Let me know how they are, alright?" Adam asked.

"Ok Adam." I said as I left the room.

I walked over to Leo's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard a voice call.

I opened the door and saw Leo. His ankle was elevated by a few pillows and it was wrapped in a few bandages. Otherwise, he looked normal.

"Hey Leo. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"My ankle is a little sore, but otherwise, I'm ok. How are Adam, Bree and Chase?" Leo asked.

"I saw Adam, he's already feeling better. I haven't seen Chase or Bree yet." I admitted.

"Oh. Glad Adam's feeling better." Leo said.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"After we had secured the perimeter..." Leo started.

Flashback...

Leo's POV.

"Guys, stand guard, I'm gonna deactivate this bomb." Chase said as he knelt down beside the bomb.

Bree, Adam and I stood guard on different sides of the room. Then I saw a few shadows and I got Adam and Bree. We started fighting hard. I tried to run, then I tripped over a rock and landed on my ankle. Adam helped me up and we continued fighting. I heard Chase yell and I saw that his arm was weirdly bent and in a unnatural position. I ran over and was able to strengthen it out enough so it didn't look terrible.

"Guys! It's about to blow!" Chase yelled.

We all ran out and we expected to see Bree, but after a few minutes, the building exploded...with Bree inside.

"Bree!" We all yelled as we started digging in the rubble. After five minutes of consistent digging, we found her. Adam picked her up and we all walked back to the hydra loop.

End of flashback.

"And that is what happened." Leo finished explaining.

"Why didn't Bree use her speed?" I asked.

"I have no idea. My guess is she tripped over something and she broke her leg." Leo said.

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna check on Chase and Bree, see you later." I said as I left the room.

I went into Chase's room and saw that he was asleep, so I decided to check on him later. I opened the door to Bree's room and I saw that her leg, forehead and arm were bandaged up. I got closer and saw that she was slightly awake.

"Dan...Daniel?" She asked as she squinted.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" I whispered.

"Not go...good." Bree replied.

"I didn't expect you to feel good. Do you need anything?" I asked.

"I'm a lit...little co...cold." Bree said.

I found a blanket and put it on top of her, then I slowly spread it over her and tried not to hurt her more.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes. Tha...thanks Dan...Daniel." Bree smiled.

"No problem." I smiled back as she started falling asleep.

Two days later.

Adam was back to being a mentor, Leo was on crutches, but tried his hardest to teach, Chase was still on bedridden even though his arm was almost completely healed and Bree had just been able to sit up. I propped her up with a few pillows and we started playing a few bored games. We started with Clue. I was amazing at Clue. I had beaten everyone in this game that I had played against. After a few rounds of that, we started playing Monopoly. Bree beat me in Monopoly, but I wasn't good at that game. Then we started playing Sorry. We had each won a round of that, then I let Bree sleep. She seemed tired. I left the room and smiled. I never thought that hanging out with her could be so much fun!

 **This one shot is for everyone who wanted a Daniel and Bree one shot. LabRatsFan (guest), Daniel Davenport (guest), and guest (guest)**

 **Special thanks to Anonlabratslover.**

 **And now, a special message from The forth Bionic.**

Tell them that I have not forgotten anyone, just my hand is still bad and I cannot type my stories! I love the it stories and I hope I'll be back soon!  
Thanks!

 **We all hope you get better soon The forth Bionic!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel's POV.

I woke up and my stomach started hurting as soon as I got out of my capsule. I skipped breakfast and went to the training area.

"Alright Daniel, use your force field to block my laser spheres. Alright?" Leo asked.

I nodded slowly, getting nauseous and I activated my force field. Leo started throwing laser spheres at my force field and I continued blocking them until I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. It finally deactivated and a laser sphere hit me in the stomach. I started vomiting on the ground while clutching my stomach.

"Daniel!" Leo screamed as he ran over to me.

I felt him put his hand on my back as I continued to vomit.

"Go get Douglas!" Leo exclaimed.

I heard one of the kids run off. Then I heard a set of footsteps.

"Hey Leo- oh my gosh what is going on Leo?!" Chase yelled as he ran over to me.

"I don't know! He was doing fine when all of a sudden his force field glitched and deactivated by the time I had already launched a laser sphere and it hit him in the stomach, then he just started throwing up!" Leo explained while yelling.

As Leo and Chase continued to rub my back, I heard someone running towards us.

"There he is Douglas." The student who left explained.

I felt someone put their hand on my forehead.

"He's warm." My dad said.

"How did he get sick? He has been on the island the whole time." Chase said.

"No he hasn't. He went on a mission with you guys recently." Douglas said.

I felt someone lift me up and started walking with me in their arms. The person set me down on a bed and I fell asleep.

-Time skip-

As I slowly opened my eyes, I heard voices but it sounded like they were muffled.

"Is he gonna be ok?" A girl's voice asked.

"Yeah. It just looks like the flu. Nothing big." A man's voice said.

"The kid vomited during training! That is big!" A boy's voice yelled.

"Yeah. Unlike Chase." Another boy said.

"Adam, is now the best time to be making short jokes?" The girl's voice demanded.

"Guys. Let's just let Daniel rest." The man explained.

I heard three sets of footsteps leave and someone sitting on the bed. I slowly opened my eyes to see my dad smiling at me.

"Hey Daniel." He greeted.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked.

"I think it is the flu. You should be fine very soon though." My dad explained.

"I feel really bad." I groaned.

I felt someone push a glass towards my face.

"We don't want you to get dehydrated on top of everything else." My dad said as he put the cup near my mouth.

I slowly opened my mouth and had relief when the water was going down my throat. My dad put the cup on the nightstand and tucked the blanket around me.

"I'm gonna make you some soup. Alright?" My dad asked.

I nodded and my dad left. I slowly fell back to sleep.

-Time skip-

I woke up to someone gently shaking my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes to see my dad with the tray of soup. I sat up very slowly and he handed me a dose cup.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a fever reducer. Take it." My dad insisted.

I swallowed it and almost threw up from the taste. Then my dad handed me the water and the tray with the chicken noodle soup. I slowly ate the soup, but I only ate a few bites before I didn't want anymore. I slowly laid down and my dad seemed to get the hint. He picked up the tray and left the room.

-Time skip-

When I woke up, I felt someone dabbing something cold against my forehead.

"Any change?" A voice asked.

"No. But it isn't going up anymore." The person who was dabbing my forehead said.

I slowly opened my eyes to Bree and my dad.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your fever was rising while you were asleep." Bree said.

"Luckily it wasn't that high to begin with and it stopped going up." My dad said.

I smiled and then relaxed into the pillows again. Bree finally stopped dabbing the washcloth on my forehead and left the room.

"Hey Daniel?" My dad asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you felt sick?" My dad asked.

"I don't like being treated like a baby. Plus, I didn't think it was that bad until Leo hit me." I explained.

"Just like me and Chase." My dad smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Chase and I both hate being treated like a baby. It makes us feel...weird." My dad explained.

I smiled and fell asleep again.

 **This one shot is dedicated to Ms. Nick Jonas and Stardust16 who suggested it.**

 **Please give me actual ideas instead of who the story should be centered on.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel's POV.

Ever since I started at the academy, I was trying to balance bionic training and school. However, because of the training and the few missions I had gone on, I was not able to study properly. Luckily, my adoptive parents would see my report card, not my dad... I was walking towards the training area when my dad stopped me.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Daniel. I don't know why I got your report card from your school, but I can tell that these are pretty bad grades." My father explained as he held it in front of my face.

"I don't get it! I swear, I made sure these went to my adoptive parents!" I yelled as I grabbed it from him.

"Probably just a mix up. But why are your grades slipping?" My dad asked.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I have been training so hard and I hardly have anytime to study." I explained as I sat down at the cyber desk.

"Daniel, your grounded."

"What?! Why?!" I demanded.

"Because you are gonna be 14 soon. You need to balance bionics and school." My dad explained.

"Fine." I groaned as I went to the training area.

"Also, I have a idea."

"You know, coming from the guy who stuck a computer chip in my neck, I'm not sure what to think about this." I said as I turned around to face my dad.

"On Monday, you will be going to school with a few of the students and two of the mentors."

"Really? Cool. Which students?" I asked.

"Kate, Logan and Taylor." Dougie announced.

"Awesome! Which mentors?" I asked.

"Leo and Chase." My dad answered.

"And do they know about this?" I asked.

"Nope." My dad said.

"Ok. I'm gonna let you tell them." I said as I went to the training area.

Leo's POV.

"Why me? I don't wanna go to Daniel's school!" I yelled at Douglas.

"Look. You and Chase are the only ones who are technically still in high school age. They will not let Bree and Adam in. Plus I need you to watch him." Douglas explained.

"Daniel isn't even in high school!" I yelled.

"Yes he is. He skipped third grade because he knew all of it, so that's why he is in high school a year early." Douglas explained.

"Fine. I'll do it." I groaned as I plopped on my bed.

"I wasn't giving you a choice. If you didn't, I was gonna convince Donnie to strip you of your mentor position." Douglas explained.

"What?!" I yelled as I sat up.

"Gotta go." Douglas said as he ran out of the room and I ran after him.

Monday morning.

Daniel's POV.

As I woke up, I saw Leo, Chase, Kate, Logan and Taylor already up and eating breakfast.

"Wow. I guess I'm late." I said as I sat down and grabbed some cereal.

"No. We all just got up a few minutes ago with the exception of Chase." Taylor explained as she was eating her toast.

Logan grabbed Adam's Sugar cookie donut o's, only to have Chase snatch them away.

"Can I have the box back Chase?" He asked.

"These slow down your brain activity. If you don't wanna end up like Adam, I suggest something else. Anything else." Chase said as Adam ran downstairs and grabbed the cereal box out of his hand.

"Fine." Logan surrendered as he grabbed the Frosted flakes.

After we all had finished breakfast, we got in the hydra loop and went to my high school in Highland Hills. Once we got there, everyone except for me got registered for the day. Then we went to our classes. First was math, and since I had Kate in my class and right beside me, she was able to help me a bit without the teacher finding out. Math was probably my worst subject. Especially since my dad said I wasn't allowed to use my power replication on Chase. After math, history, science, government and English, it was time for lunch. I grabbed my food and sat with the rest of my group.

"So, do you like this school?" I asked.

"The food is definitely better, that's for sure." Leo said as he took a giant bite out of his sub sandwich.

"Plus these teachers have very interesting teaching styles. They are much different from the ones at Mission Creek high." Chase explained.

"Yeah. Maybe you can throw some of that dazzle into your classes Chase." Kate said.

All of us except for Kate and Chase teased,

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Haha, very funny Kate." Chase complained.

"Guys, I gotta use that bathroom, I'll be right back." I said as I left the table.

After I was done, I was walking back to the cafeteria when I was pushed into the lockers by Brad. The school bully.

"Hey twerp. I need the cheats for English, gimme." Brad said as he held out his hand.

"You do realize that I'm a freshman and you're a senior? I don't have the ones for your class or mine. Now put me down." I said as I tried to get out of his grip.

"Tom, Jake, we got a fighter!" Brad yelled as the two toughest kids in school came over and started beating me up.

After multiple punches to the face and the stomach, Tom and Jake handed me back to Brad, but stayed in case they had to beat me up again. I saw Chase walking towards us.

"Chase! Help!" I yelled as Jake punched me in the jaw.

Chase stood almost frozen and started twitching. I had no idea what was wrong until he roared. Spike. Adam, Bree and Leo told me about Spike, but I thought they were making it up.

"Get off the fruit fly girlies!" Spike yelled as he advanced towards the bullies.

Brad threw me into Jake's arms and Jake put me in a headlock. The older guy started fighting Spike. They went head to head until Spike threw Brad into the water fountain. Jake and Tom ran and let me go.

"Spike. That was awesome!" I yelled.

"That's just how I roll short stack." He said as he started flexing his muscles in front of the students who had shown up during the fight.

Taylor, Leo, Logan and Kate came over.

"Oh no." Kate said.

"Daniel? Why did you activate Spike?!" Leo yelled.

"I didn't! Chase saw Brad, Jake and Tom beating me up and then he glitched into Spike!" I defended.

"We have to make him Chase again." Logan said.

"The longest Spike has last was a whole day while turning back to Chase a few times. So he should be back in a hour or so." Leo explained as we glanced at Spike who was still flexing his muscles.

As if on cue, he froze and stopped. Then he turned to us.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"Really funny story that we will not tell my dad." I said as we all ran out of the building with Chase running after us yelling.

"What happened?!"

 **New one shot, but you weren't expecting this.**

 **I could not stop laughing while writing this, so I hope you think it is that humorous as well.**

 **I got a request for two different one shots. One for the grades and one for Spike. So I stuck them together.**

 **This one is dedicated to Anonlabratslover, Random fandom (guest) and I'm sorry whoever wanted Spike to show up when Daniel was getting bullied, but I can't remember your name! If that was you, please review and let me know!**

 **I added it so you can vote for two more stories on my poll, so please do so!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel's POV.

I was walking to the mentor quarters only to hear my siblings being jerks to Chase, like they normally do.

"Adam! Put me down!" I heard him yelling.

"It's time for bionic brother toss!" Adam replied, also yelling. I heard my brother flying through the air, hitting something.

I ran into the room to see Chase in pain behind the couch.

"Chase! Are you ok?!" I asked in complete concern.

"Fine." Chase said as he put his hand on the top of the couch and pulled himself up off the floor.

"Just get out you dork." Adam insulted.

"Yeah loser, no one cares about you." Bree fired at him.

"Just go." Leo said.

I watched as my brother's eyes filled with tears before he leave the room.

"Can I ask what happened?" I asked.

My siblings realized that I was in there.

"Oh Daniel...um, that was just teasing. We do it all the time. Chase is fine." Bree explained nervously.

"He just left the room almost crying. You guys hurt his feelings." I explained.

"He'll be fine." Adam said.

"I'm gonna go find him." I said as I left, realizing that none of my siblings followed.

Chase's POV.

(A/N, this next part has a almost suicide and Daniel says a minor cuss word. Don't read if that kinda thing makes you uncomfortable.)

My siblings hated me. I knew they did. I can't believe that I was about to do this. I was the smartest man in the world. Why was I about to do something stupid? I was at the top of a bridge, holding a gun to my chest. Near my heart. I was gonna do this, so I wouldn't be a pain to anyone else. I put my fingers on the trigger and was about to fire when I heard a voice.

"Chase! What the hell are you doing!?"

Daniel? I didn't have time to think as the gun slipped, my fingers pressed down and I felt extreme pain in my leg. I saw someone running towards me but after that, I slipped into darkness.

(A/N you can read here.)

Daniel's POV.

I watched in horror as my older brother fell on the ground. I ran over to him and tried to pick him up. After a few hours of trying and failing, I decided to call my dad.

"Daniel? Where are you and Chase?" My dad asked.

"We're at the small bridge in Mission Creek near the woods." I explained as tears started coming out of my eyes as I looked at my older brother with blood coming out of his leg. His eyes were closed.

"What are you doing there?" My dad asked.

"Chase...just get over here, it's too hard to explain." I said, as you could tell by my voice that I was crying.

"Alright I'm coming." My dad answered.

I put my phone up and started crying.

"Why would you do this Chase? Why would you try to kill yourself?" I said aloud as tears started to fall on the ground.

After awhile, my dad found us.

"What happened?" He demanded as he saw my unconscious brother.

"Adam, Bree and Leo were teasing him, like they normally do, but this time, Chase took it to heart and he...he tried to...commit..." I started, but I couldn't finish without crying more.

Luckily my dad knew what I was talking.

"We have to get him to the hospital." My dad said as he checked my brother's pulse.

"What about the academy?" I asked.

"If he doesn't get medical help in the next few minutes, he will bleed to death." My dad explained as he called 911.

I held my brother's limp hand and whispered to him.

"Please live Chase. I need you."

A few minutes later, the paramedics came and placed my brother on a stretcher. They put him in the ambulance and drove off. My dad and I got in his car and drove to the hospital. He called uncle Donald and then we went into the hospital too. They explained that Chase was brought into immediate surgery and that the only thing to do now is wait. I heard the doors opening and saw my uncle Donald alongside my siblings coming in, sitting down beside us.

"I can't believe it. This is our fault. We shouldn't have teased Chase." Bree said as tears started flowing out of her eyes. A nurse came over to us.

"Your brother needs a blood transfusion. We need someone with blood type AB to donate." The nurse explained.

I wanted to wait for the rest if my siblings to let us know before I told them that I had the same blood type as my brother. Let's just say I have a fear of needles. Of all kinds. After my siblings, my uncle and my dad told her they didn't, I stepped up and told them that I did.

"Alright. Come with me Daniel." The nurse said.

The nurse lead me to some sort of chair and told me to sit.I felt someone put a needle in my hand. I winced, but I knew that I was doing this for my brother. After a few minutes, I started getting a little dizzy. They took the needle out of my hand. The nurse gently held my wrist to guide me and keep me from falling over. She handed me some juice and a cookie, then lead me to my family and helped me sit down.

"Wow Daniel, you look really dizzy." I heard Leo comment.

"That's cause I am." I said as I took a bite out of my cookie.

After awhile, the doctor wanted to talk to my dad and uncle Donald. After they were done, they came over to us.

"How is he?" Bree asked.

"Awake. He's gonna make it." Uncle Donald said.

"He's only allowed to have one visitor at a time, and he's asking for Daniel." My dad said.

I stood up and my dad lead me to Chase's room. He sat down in one of the chairs and I went into the room. My brother was hooked up to a bunch of machinery, but I was just thankful that my brother was alive. I sat down beside him and he noticed I was in there.

"Hey Daniel." He said quietly as he faintly smiled.

"Chase. Why would you do that?" I asked.

"I...I just thought that it would be better for everyone if I wasn't alive anymore." Chase explained.

"Chase. It wouldn't be better for me." I admitted.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because, your my role model, your my friend, your my brother." I told him as I held his hand.

"Really? I'm that important to you?"

"You have no idea man." I said.

"I'm glad to have you for a brother." Chase admitted.

 **This one I have been trying to write for Anonlabratslover who suggested it for a long time, so I hope you liked it! Thanks to The forth Bionic for editing!**

 **Who watched Elite Force last night? It was awesome! I think my second favorite is now Kaz, but favorite in EF is Chase, no doubt.**

 **Anyway, please PM me if you wanna talk about it!**

 **Also, JasmineJhonson14 (that is your user name right?) I really liked your suggestion! I don't play many creepy Oviedo games, but I would live to do one like that!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	15. Chapter 15

Daniel's POV.

I was at the academy, playing on my phone. I was playing Five Nights At Freddy's. Even though there were three others now, nothing beat the original. Anyway, I was playing when I heard uncle Donald call lights out. All the other students went into their capsules, and I went as well, but I brought my phone with me. I just would have to pretend to be asleep every time a guard passed. And since the guard was Perry, I think I would be safe. She doesn't obey the rules anyway. Anyway, I was playing when a bear suddenly jumped out at me and I screamed. Luckily, the capsules were soundproof. I decided to go to sleep then since it was 11:30 pm and I normally go to sleep at least thirty minutes before then. I started going to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes, I saw that stupid bear, and my eyes would snap open. I finally fell asleep two hours later.

-Time skip to the next morning-

I hadn't slept good. I kept having terrible nightmares. I couldn't tell my dad. He would ground me for being up past lights out and he would take my phone. Besides, the game wasn't so bad. Its just how addicted I get and I end up playing it at night. The same thing happened while I was with my adoptive parents. They took my phone for a month and deleted the game, but I got it again after I started living with my dad. After all, he had no idea. I was training with Bree and we were testing my super speed. I kept running back and forth until she told me to stop. I was out of breath and I had black circles under my eyes.

"Daniel, your time was much faster last week, what happened?" Bree asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is different, from last week, at all." I said nervously.

Bree eyed me suspiciously before letting me go to lunch. At lunch, I ended up doing something really stupid. I ended up putting my ketchup in my fruit salad. I was extremely tired.

"Hey Daniel." Leo said as he came over with Adam and Chase.

"Oh wow Daniel! That looks delicious!" Adam yelled as he grabbed my fruit salad and ate it, making Leo, Chase and I look at him in disgust.

"Daniel, are you feeling ok?" Chase asked.

"What do you mean? I feel fine." I lied.

Chase handed me a mirror and I saw my reflection the first time that day.

"Oh. That's why. I'm feeling fine." I explained, I was just tired.

"Even if you do, you should probably go to the infirmary and get checked out." Chase explained.

"I feel fine!" I insisted, then darkness overcame me.

A few seconds later I woke up and realized that I had fallen asleep in my food. I looked up and saw Chase crossing his arms.

"Ok. I'm going." I said as I stood up and stumbled a bit.

"Leo, help him." Chase said.

"Why me?!" Leo demanded.

"Because Adam is pigging out on ketchup fruit salad and I have to help Mr. Davenport with something." Chase explained.

"Fine. Come on Daniel." Leo said as he practically dragged me to the infirmary.

-Time skip-

"Well, I see nothing wrong except exhaustion. I suggest you get some sleep and we will see how you feel afterwards." The doctor explained.

Then I saw Chase run in the room.

"Chase what's wrong?" I asked.

"Their was a big explosion in the training room because of the kids bionics, and a lot of students got injured." Chase explained.

"Yeah, and that gigantic burn on your back showing through your clothes is just...from something else?" I commented.

"This is not the worse injury right now." Chase replied.

"Chase, go ahead and go to one of the rooms so I can treat your burn. I'll get the rest of the students in a minute. And you go to sleep." The doctor explained as he turned out the light and closed the door.

-Time skip-

After my nap, I felt much better, so I left the infirmary and I was confronted by Adam, Chase and Leo.

"Hi...guys." I said nervously.

"So why didn't you go to sleep last night?" Leo demanded.

"Because I...I kept having nightmares." I admitted.

"What were they about? Maybe we can help you?" Chase asked, and it was much more gentle them Leo.

"A game I play." I admitted.

"What game?" Leo asked.

"Five Nights At Freddy's." I said.

"What's that?" Adam asked, and my other brothers looked equally confused.

"Oh, you haven't lived, my friends. Let's go upstairs to the student dorm and I'll show you." Daniel explained.

After they were all in the student dorm, I started explaining the game.

"So basically this is your new job at a pizza place, and you have limited electricity, so you have to watch the cameras carefully. When the power goes out, then Freddybear and the other bears can get you." I explained.

"Ok, how much is the game?" Chase asked.

"2.99. But you can play on my phone." I explained as I handed Chase the phone and Leo and Adam started watching.

After a few hours, Leo, Adam and even Chase seemed scared.

"Thanks Daniel...that game is pretty cool." Chase said as he practically threw my phone at me.

"Ok...anyway, I hope it didn't scare you guys." I said.

"We are bionic heros Daniel. We have dealt with creeper things then...fake bears." Leo said.

I touched Leo's back and he ran out of the room yelling.

"He's got me! I'm gonna die!"

"Goodnight Daniel." Chase said as he and Adam left the room, looking around cautiously.

Chase's POV.

That game really shook Adam, Leo and I up. Now I know why Daniel put ketchup on his fruit salad...that still made me cringe in disgust. Anyway, we all went to our capsules and Leo went to the couch. Every time I closed my eyes, I had a few moments of peace before that stupid bear came out and scared the crap out of me. I looked over and saw Adam freaking out in his capsule and Leo freaking out on the couch. I got out and Adam did as well, but we were trying not to wake up Bree. Thank heaven we didn't. We went down to the cafeteria and sat down.

"Guys, what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"The...the cafeteria looks EXACTLY like the pizza place!" Leo said in a high squeaky voice.

Adam and I looked around and saw that Leo was right. Well, it didn't have arcade games, but otherwise. Then we heard more of the lightning we were getting from the heat (don't question it, that happens at my house all the time during the summer) and we saw a shadow that looked exactly like the bear! We all ran to Mr. Davenport's room while screaming.

"Don't just stand there Chase! Knock on the door before the bear gets us!" Adam yelled.

"Guys, this is ridiculous! We shouldn't be scared of this! We are mature young men! Well, two of us are." I said, referring to Leo and I.

Then the lightning went off again and we saw another shadow that was terrifying similar to a stupid bear. I freaked and banged on the door several times. We were finally greeted by Mr. Davenport with a eye mask on his forehead and silk leopard PJ's on. Adam and Leo ran in the room in fear while I gripped onto Mr. Davenport tightly.

"What on earth is going on?" Mr. Davenport asked in concern.

"Game, cafeteria, bears!" I yelled as I started crying.

Can you blame me?! I was terrified!

"Wha...Do you three need to sleep with me tonight?" Mr. Davenport asked as he rubbed my back, trying to get me calmed down.

"Maybe only for protection..." Leo trailed off as my tears turned to sniffles.

"Ok you three, get in." Mr. Davenport said gently as he grabbed three more pillows and threw them onto the bed.

I was wedged in between Mr. Davenport and Adam, but I felt safe, with that in my head, I drifted off to sleep.

Next morning.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

The next morning, I saw that Adam (drooling), Leo (snoring) and Chase (mumbling) were all still asleep in my bed. I was gonna have a word with Douglas about this. Daniel most definitely did something to them. I found Douglas, already up and eating.

"Hey Donnie." Douglas said with a mouth full of food.

"Do you wanna hear something funny? So Daniel plays Five Nights At Freddy's. I had Adam, Chase and Leo freak out last night and get in my bed. Whatever happened made Chase cry. He doesn't cry. And when I asked what was wrong, the only things he said was game, cafeteria, bears. That sounds a lot like your son's game." I explained as I grabbed my breakfast.

"I knew he played the game, but if I had known how bad it was..." Douglas trailed off.

"It's basically a horror game Douglas. And I don't want those three getting in my bed every night because of your son." I explained.

"Alright. I'll talk to him." Douglas said.

"Good." I said with satisfaction.

-Time skip-

Daniel's POV.

After training, I received a grounding, a demand to delete Five Nights At Freddy's and losing my phone for a month. All from my dad. Plus I was told to apologize to my brothers for scaring them. Apparently they ended up sleeping with uncle Donald they were so scared. So I knew it was bad. I walked into the training room and saw Adam, Leo and Chase talking.

"Hi guys." I said.

"What do you want?" Adam demanded.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for scaring you guys. Can you forgive me?" I asked.

"I guess." Leo said.

"Why not?" Chase said.

"Bring it in." Adam said as he picked all of us up with his super strength.

 **This was really fun to write! This is dedicated to JasmineJhonson41 who suggested Daniel showed his brothers either FNAF or Slenderman.**

 **Daniel's reaction to the game was actually mine, but I do not play it anymore.**

 **Please suggest ideas!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm back after almost a year!**

 **This was suggested by QuietHeart (guest) and I hope you like it.**

"This is it, Mom and Dad. The bionic academy." Daniel proudly announced as he stepped off the hydraloop,his parents following closely behind with worried faces as Donald came in, stopping when he saw the outsiders.

"Daniel? Who are they?" He demanded as Daniel replied.

"My adoptive parents. They wanted to see where I've been spending all my time. Therefore, I figured I show them. That's OK, right, Uncle Donald?" Daniel asked as his uncle sighed.

"Fine. But at least let's give them a proper tour so they can get the Donald Davenport full experience." He chuckled, walking over to Daniel's parents with his egotistical grin on his face as Daniel groaned before following behind.

"And this is the training area where the students perfect their abilities." Davenport smiled as Kate uses her sonic scream, sending Jenny to the ground as his mom covered her mouth in shock.

"Is she OK?"

Davenport looked at Jenny who was struggling to get up.

"Oh yeah. She's fine. Let's check out the classroom." Davenport insisted, ushering them away as Bree came over to Daniel after helping Jenny up.

"Hey. You OK?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." Daniel insisted as Bree crossed her arms, making Daniel sigh.

"OK. My parents are here. And I think they are scared of this whole bionic thing."

"Daniel, it's gonna work out. It just takes some time to get used to. I promise." Bree assured as she patted Daniel's shoulder before a loud crash sounded as she groaned.

"Jenny! You're supposed to use your powers on the dummy! Not the entire class!"

As Bree stormed over to her class, Daniel left the training area as he heard his mom talking rapidly, making him slowly walk over to his parents.

"Uncle Donald? What's going on?"

Before Donald could answer, his mom sighed.

"Daniel, this place isn't safe. You could get hurt!"

"But, I'm least likely to IF I train! And if I do get hurt, I can heal faster cause my bionics are activated!"

"Daniel, you can't stay." His mom protested as she ushered him away into the hydraloop.

"Mom, please-" Daniel started, but got cut off by his dad.

"Not another word, young man. Your mother said no, and that means no."

Daniel sighed, looking down, knowing that he had just seen his biological family for the last time.

A few nights later, Daniel was picking at his dinner, making his mom concerned.

"Sweetheart, you've barley touched your food."

Daniel refused to answer as a sharp knock sounded on the door, leading his father to answer it.

"I need to speak to Daniel."

"Daniel." His father motioned as Daniel stood up, walking to the door as his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Dad!" He hugged the man tightly, never wanting to let go as the man hugged him back before turning to his parents.

"Maybe we can work something out about the academy."

"I don't want my son in that place ever again. People were getting thrown to the ground, fighting and using crazy powers! That is not a good place for a thirteen year old!" She yelled as the man sighed.

"I'm his biological father, Douglas Davenport. I think I can make sure he's OK. And he can come home whenever he or you want. But he needs to come back so he doesn't end up in Juvenal detention or arrested."

Daniel's parents sighed before turning to their son when his mother finally spoke.

"Daniel, baby. Is this something you REALLY want to do?"

"Yes mom. And I swear, I'll do whatever you want."

"Then, as long as you come back every weekend, stay out of trouble, and do EXACTLY what Douglas tells you to...you canto back to the academy."

Daniel hugged both his mom and dad tightly as he smiled.

"Thanks so much. I swear, you won't regret it."

"Then go ahead, Sport." His dad smiled as Daniel hugged them one more time before following Douglas to the hydraloop.


End file.
